<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little rook by calosanza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103850">little rook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calosanza/pseuds/calosanza'>calosanza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Gods (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, One Shot, Part 1 is SFW but Part 2 is not, Smut, Sweeney speaks Gaelic, he calls her rook in reference to the bird not the chess piece lol, hes probably ooc but i’m willing to sacrifice it for the sake of fluff, soft Sweeney, the only thing that is described of the reader/oc are the eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calosanza/pseuds/calosanza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Sweeney comforts you after a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Original Female Character(s), Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her nightmares were infrequent. Most of the time she slept like she was dead to the world and not even the rapture would wake her up; but sometimes her thoughts would take her hostage and send her through trial after trial, trying to break her down to her bones. </p><p>Sometimes it worked, and Sweeney was a witness to one of those times. </p><p>It was the middle of the night. 4:37AM from the small clock on her bedside table. Sweeney had suddenly woke from a dead sleep and was blinking blearily at the small figure nestled at his side. Rays of moonlight poured in through the slats in the blinds, her eyelashes cast small shadows upon her cheekbones and fluttered  as she dreamt. Her eyebrows were knitted together, lips turned downwards in a perpetual scowl, her chin trembled like it did before she would start to cry.</p><p>As he grew more alert, Sweeney could feel her whole body lightly shaking. He jostled her gently, hoping to wake her from whatever dream she was having. She did not stir as her trembling grew more violent. Her lips moved, mouthing half syllables, the shadows on her cheekbones disappeared as she squeezed her eyes tighter shut and suddenly they opened, wide in terror as silent tears fell from them onto the pillow.</p><p>Her eyes, dark like honey pots and as sweet as her smile, darted around before settling on Sweeney. She blinked.</p><p>“Little Rook,” Sweeney breathed.</p><p>“Sweeney?” her lip trembled. </p><p>“What happened, Little Rook?”</p><p>“I had a - a nightmare. I don’t - I - have you been here the whole time?” </p><p>“The whole time, mo grá.”* Sweeney confirmed and pulled her towards him. She took a deep breath and gripped fistfuls of his shirt. “Tá tú sábháilte anseo.”**</p><p>He felt her relax, but the muscles in her back remained tense. “I dreamt you were taken from me,” her voice was muffled against his chest but he heard her loud and clear. “The fight was so bloody, there wasn’t anything I could do and then a bullet from out of nowhere just - just pierced your chest and I - at that moment I knew it was over. I thought you were going away for good,” her body shook as she cried into him, her knuckles went white as she tightened her grip on his shirt. </p><p>“I’m still here, little rook,” Sweeney cooed as he rubbed her back, smoothing out the coiled muscles as she melted into him. “It’ll take a lot more than that to get rid of me. I’m a god, don’t’cha’know?”</p><p>That earned him a small laugh as she pulled her head back to look up at him. Her hand came up to cup his cheek, trace his crooked nose, ghost over the swell of his lips, and flutter over his jaw. “You’re real,” she said, more to herself as she combed her fingers through his hair. “You’re breathing. You’re here and I’m here and I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, little rook, níos mó ná aon rud.”*** he leant down and kissed her on the forehead, lips lingering for just a moment before he pulled away. He turned on to his back and she pressed further against him, legs intertwining with his and her hand rested over his heartbeat.</p><p>Sweeney couldn’t remember most things, but he remembered why he loved her. He remembered why he allowed her to masterfully chisel her way through the walls he built. He remembered why he always came back to her, no matter what.</p><p>Because he was her home and she was his rook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter contains smut! proceed at your own risk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Mad Sweeney was awoken by a pair of soft lips pressing to his neck. She peppered small kisses across his skin, hands trailing over his chest, down his abdomen, and back again. The fleeting touches of her fingers sent waves of desire straight to his groin and he gently took her hands in his to let her know he was awake.</p>
<p>"I take it you're feeling better?" he said in a sleep-laden voice.</p>
<p>She hummed against him, hands travelling further down towards his waistband.</p>
<p>"Don't be starting anything you can't finish, little rook," Sweeney warned.</p>
<p>She peeked up at him through her eyelashes. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. She pushed herself up and onto his waist, legs on either side of him. She leant down and kissed him sweetly as his hands drifted towards her hips to hold her against him. He was already half hard and groaned into her mouth as she started to rock her hips back and forth.</p>
<p>"Sweeney," she whined as she breathed into his neck and bit at his skin.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you need, <em>mo grá*</em>." </p>
<p>"I need you, Sweeney, please."</p>
<p>He didn't need telling twice. His hands left her hips to pull her shirt over her head and toss it aside. He took to lavishing her exposed breasts with his mouth, relishing in the way she gripped his shoulders, grinding her hips harder against his own.</p>
<p>Gently, he rolled her onto her back and slid a hand under her shorts to tease her folds. He inserted a single finger and she sighed. He teased her for a minute before adding a second finger and scissored them apart to open her up for him. His thumb brushed her clit and she bit her lip as her hips bucked into his hand.</p>
<p>"Let me hear you, little rook; let the whole block hear you," Sweeney whispered. She took the instruction with a gusto and her mewling grew louder with every thrust of his fingers and swipe of his thumb. "Atta girl. That's a good girl," he praised.</p>
<p>"Sweeney - I - please fuck me. Please."</p>
<p>"Well, since you asked so nicely, <em>banphrionsa**,</em>" he took his fingers out of her and looked her in the eyes as he licked his fingers clean. Her cheeks were flushed, mouth slightly ajar as she panted, and her pupils were blown wide, nearly enveloping her golden shards in a dark eclipse. Sweeney felt like he could come in his pants just looking at her. He pulled down his pants just enough to free himself and teased her entrance with his tip.</p>
<p>She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair and he growled, snapping his hips forward. She cried out and arched her back, hands leaving his head to scratch down his chest. He set a merciless pace, sinful noises spilled from between her lips and between her legs. Sweeney could only watch her; her face, her lips clenched between her teeth, her eyes fluttered with every slap of his hips against hers. He leant down and sucked a line of bruises from her neck down to her chest and she dug her nails into his back, unable to stop the cry that came from her throat.</p>
<p>"You're such a good girl," Sweeney huffed into her ear. "You sing so well for me, love. Let me hear you some more as you come all over my cock."</p>
<p>He snaked a hand between her legs and rubbed her clit at a bruising pace. She pressed her chest against his, head thrown back into the pillow, eyes squeezed so tightly that small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. </p>
<p>"Sweeney, I-I'm... fuck!"</p>
<p>"I know, little rook. Come for me."</p>
<p>With another expert snap of his hips and swipe of his thumb, she went rigid beneath him, hands grasping for purchase on the sheets as her mouth fell open in a silent cry. Sweeney drew back to stare at her. Her chest heaved and the clenching around him made his hips stutter. </p>
<p>"Where?" he asked her through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"Inside," she gasped and opened her eyes to gaze back at him. Her eyes were unfocused, still reeling from her orgasm. "Please."</p>
<p>Sweeney grunted his assent and buried his face in the crook of her neck, slamming his hips harder against hers as his teeth clamped down hard on the junction where her neck met her shoulder as he came. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while, Sweeney coming down from his high as she played with the hairs on the back of his head. Eventually he pulled out and got up to find something to clean them up with.</p>
<p>Afterwards they crawled back underneath the blankets, legs intertwined as she absentmindedly scrolled through her phone and he dozed with his head on her chest. Their steady heartbeats seemed to synchronize as she put her phone away and combed her fingers through his russet locks, murmuring lyrics to a song in a language Sweeney didn't know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the first time i've published anything even remotely smutty so i hope it's okay! thank you for reading and let me know if there's anything i can work on!! &lt;3</p>
<p>* - my love<br/>** - princess</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this in literally 20 minutes. i fell down this American Gods rabbit hole after having a dream that included Sweeney in it lmao.<br/>i haven’t read the book or watched the series in almost a year so i’m a little rusty in this fandom. i hope this is okay! thanks for reading friends &lt;3</p><p>Translations:<br/>* my love<br/>** you are safe here<br/>*** more than anything</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>